Перейти границу (Pushing Too Hard)
by Sevima
Summary: В его седьмой год обучения в Хогвартсе все перевернулось с ног на голову. И все же, Невилл смог найти в себе силу и храбрость, и перешел границу. Снейп вынужден преподать ему урок, чтобы уберечь от Пожирателей Смерти и слизеринцев, не выходя при этом из образа законченного ублюдка.


Это перевод.

Автор оригинала: the little spanko

Оригинальное название: Pushing Too Hard

Ссылку дать не могу, сайт ее просто удалит. Так что, если кому интересно, ищите здесь же по имени автора.

Все права принадлежат создателям ГП.

* * *

Невилл поморщился от шума, царящего в гостиной Гриффиндора, когда вошел в помещение, вернувшись с обеда. Трое первогодок жались в кучу, плача, в то время как старшие студенты тщетно пытались их успокоить. Амикус Кэрроу, нынешний преподаватель по Защите, рекомендовал студентам отрабатывать заклинание _Круциатус_ на первых курсах. И, конечно же, первому курсу Гриффиндора досталось больше остальных.

— Их поймали на лестнице, — сказала Парвати, обняв одного из малышей. — Их окружило шестеро слизеринцев. По двое на одного.

— Оба Кэрроу тоже там были, — мрачно добавил Колин Криви, внезапно появившись у Невилла за спиной. — Происходящее их забавляло.

С самого начала года Невилл стал лидером АД, а чуть позже и Сопротивления, и с этого же момента ему приходилось балансировать между соблюдением правил и сохранением гриффиндорцев в безопасности. Но это? Аланна Биггинс — тоненькая первокурсница с пшеничного цвета волосами тряслась, словно осиновый лист, слепо глядя прямо перед собой. Это слишком сильно напомнило ему дом. Мать Невилла довели до состояния трясущейся пустой оболочки, еще когда он был совсем ребенком. Мысль о том, что эту маленькую девочку может постигнуть та же участь, заставила его самого трястись, но уже от ярости.

— Мы не можем отвести их к Помфри. Мы уже трижды пытались, — тихо произнесла Парвати. — Коридоры слишком сильно охраняются.

— Я сам их туда отведу, — ответил Невилл с сердитым блеском в глазах.

Рядом поднялся Симус, тоже посмотрев на маленькую Аланну:

— Я могу ее понести, — вызвался он, поднимая девочку на руки.

— А вы двое идите за мной, — сказал Невилл оставшимся двум первогодкам.

Джинни Уизли и Дин Томас синхронно шагнули вперед и даже не обменялись ни единым неудобным взглядом, вызвавшись помочь с доставкой.

— Хорошо. Я иду первым. Джинни и Дин — на вас тыл. Симус, ты с малышами в центре, — раздал указания Невилл, достав палочку, и, открыв портрет Полной Дамы, вышел в коридор. — Пойдем, — позвал он остальных, убедившись, что путь чист.

Группа двигалась быстро, замедляясь только, когда приближалась к поворотам. Время здесь играло решающую роль — не раз им приходилось возвращаться обратно за угол, служивший им единственным укрытием от Пожирателей Смерти или слизеринцев, патрулирующих коридоры. В конце концов, до Больничного крыла осталось всего два пролета.

— Что _именно_ группка гриффиндорцев делает здесь и сейчас? — раздался за спиной спокойный бархатный голос. Синхронно обернувшись, они увидели стоящего позади себя ошибочно назначенного директором школы Снейпа со скрещенными на груди руками, оценивающе окидывающего всех по очереди внимательным взглядом. Он был крайне доволен собой.

Пока не увидел маленькую Аланну Биггинс.

— Что произошло? — спросил он. Джинни перевела удивленный взгляд с Дина на Невилла, шокировано осознав, что в голосе Снейпа, похоже, услышала беспокойство.

Невилл вышел вперед, встав со Снейпом лицом к лицу.

— Это вы привели их сюда, так? Что, удивлены теперь, что кто-то оказался серьезно ранен, когда по школе бродят эти Кэрроу? — выпятив грудь, храбро выпалил он. — Уверен, теперь вы, наконец, счастливы — гриффиндорцы повержены и все такое.

— Довольно! — выплюнул Снейп так, что полетели брызги. Отпихнув Невилла в сторону, он опустился на колени перед малышкой и бегло ее осмотрел. Секундой позже он поднялся на ноги, забрал девочку из рук Симуса и обратился к остальным: — Вы все сейчас же отправитесь к себе в башню. А я отведу раненых к мадам Помфри, — произнес он уже спокойным голосом.

— Я не оставлю их с кем-то вроде вас! — запротестовал Невилл.

Снейп выгнул бровь:

— Мистер Лонгботтом, возможно, ваши героические потуги и впечатлили ваших однокашников, но уж точно не меня. Пятьдесят очков с Гриффиндора. А теперь — всем вернуться к себе в гостиную.

Невилл вновь вышел вперед и протянул руки к раненой девочке.

— Нет! Я вам не верю!

— Что здесь происходит… _Ох_! Мисс Биггинс! — пораженно выдохнула профессор МакГонагалл, вывернув из-за угла одного из коридоров, и тут же кинулась к Снейпу. Забрав у него из рук девочку, только после она посмотрела на остальных. — Что произошло? — спросила она, обратившись к Невиллу, а не к директору.

Снейп вновь приподнял бровь и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Невилл успел раньше:

— На них напали слизеринцы. Вместе с обоими Кэрроу. Образец храбрости — окружить и напасть на первогодок. Конечно же, Снейп об этом знал, — язвительно ответил он.

— Минерва, будьте так любезны, сопроводите студентов в башню Гриффиндора. Мистер Лонгботтом и я отведем раненых к Поппи, — сдержанно ответил Снейп, уставившись Невиллу в глаза немигающим взглядом после того, как выхватил девочку из рук МакГонагалл.

Профессор МакГонагалл перевела взгляд с Невилла на Северуса, явно не доверяя последнему.

— _Сейчас же_ , профессор, — надавил Снейп.

Невилл гордо поднял подбородок выше, недобро глянув на директора, после чего кивнул МакГонагалл и пронаблюдал, как она, Джинни, Дин и Симус неохотно завернули в коридор, ведущий к башне Гриффиндора. Повернувшись к Снейпу, Невилл встретился с неумолимым, не предвещающим ему ничего хорошего взглядом.

— Вперед, — бросил Снейп и, развернувшись на каблуках, стремительно направился в сторону Больничного крыла. Полы его мантии развевались следом.

Очнувшись, Невилл взял оставшихся малышей за руки и потянул за собой, стараясь несильно отставать от Снейпа.

— Гордитесь собой, да? Превратили школу в…

Снейп мгновенно развернулся и оказался всего в паре дюймов от Невилла.

— _Молчать_! — крикнул он, из-за чего Аланна заворочалась у него в руках. Так же быстро, как остановился, Снейп вновь развернулся и помчался к Больничному крылу.

Невиллу пришла в голову мысль, что Снейп уж слишком странно реагирует на ситуацию, и, последовав за директором, какое-то время просто молча обдумывал это.

Даже раньше, чем ожидали, они оказались в Больничном крыле.

Мадам Помфри понадобился лишь один взгляд на них, чтобы тут же оценить ситуацию и, подбежав к Снейпу, забрать у него из рук девочку.

— Что случилось? — спросила она обеспокоенно, переводя взгляд с девочки на остальных малышей.

— Последствия проклятия _Круциатус_ , — коротко обвиняюще бросил Невилл, глядя Снейпу прямо в лицо.

Глаза мадам Помфри тут же стали влажными, трясущимися руками она уложила малышку Аланну на одну из коек и приступила к осмотру.

— Помогите лечь оставшимся двум, я подойду к ним чуть позже, — выдала она указания, не отрываясь от работы. Спустя пару мгновений она развернулась к Снейпу с Невиллом и произнесла: — Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Это выше моих знаний. Ее нужно отправить в Св.Мунго. — Взяв свою палочку, она направила ее кончик на окно и послала в него серебряную вспышку. — Я позвала Хагрида, чтобы он забрал ее, — пояснила она на ходу, приблизившись к остальным двум первогодкам.

Невилл чувствовал дурноту… и злость.

— Я думал, вы будете рады новостям, — тихо сказал он Снейпу, следя за работой мадам Помфри.

Снейп непонимающе моргнул, но после сердито прошипел на Невилла:

— Попридержите язык, Лонгботтом.

— Теперь вы так просто не отделаетесь, знаете? Никто из вас. Мы вам не позволим, — произнес Невилл несколько громче, сжав ладони в кулаки до белых костяшек.

— С этими двумя все будет в порядке. День-два здесь, и они будут в состоянии вернуться к урокам, — отчиталась медведьма.

— Спасибо, Поппи, — ответил Снейп. — Держи меня в курсе прогресса лечения мисс Биггинс, — кивнул он на прощание мадам Помфри. Женщина тут же вернулась к своим прямым обязанностям, а Снейп развернулся к Невиллу.

Невилл смотрел на Снейпа с чистой, ничем незамутненной ненавистью. Его подбородок был высоко вздернут в знак готовности открытого неповиновения, кулаки были все так же сжаты.

Снейп шагнул навстречу Невиллу, бесцеремонно ворвавшись в его личное пространство:

— Сейчас вы пойдете _со мной_ , мистер Лонгботтом.

Невилл подозрительно сузил глаза, но все же последовал на шаг позади Снейпа.

Снейп привел его в свой кабинет — _кабинет директора_ , — что лишь сильнее разозлило Невилла.

— Чувствуете себя здесь увереннее, да? Используя _его_ кабинет? — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил Невилл, глядя на портрет спящего Дамблдора. — Как вы можете спокойно выносить здесь его портрет, каждый день смотреть ему в глаза после того, как предали и убили его? Это дарит вам какое-то извращенное удовольствие?

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и ответил:

— Я понимаю, что раны мисс Биггинс затронули некие тонкие струны в вашей душе…

— Нет! _Не смей_! — выкрикнул Невилл. — Не надо пытаться мне симпатизировать. Я очень хорошо знаю, какой ты чертов лживый мерзавец!

— Мистер Лонгботтом, мое терпение подходит к концу, — мрачно произнес Снейп. — Как я уже сказал, раны мисс Биггинс доставляют вам… беспокойство…

— Беспокойство? — возмущенно выкрикнул Невилл, но тут же замолчал, остановленный появившейся на лице Снейпа яростью оттого, что его вновь прервали.

— _Хватит_ , — рыкнул Снейп, двинувшись ему навстречу. — Вы — _глупый_ , _плаксивый мальчишка_! Неужели не понимаете, что все это происходит с целью вывести вас из себя? Сейчас вы — в _меньшинстве_ , дурное дитя! У вас нет никаких шансов на победу! — Снейп схватил Невилла за плечи и пару раз встряхнул для убедительности.

— По крайней мере, я могу бороться за то, что считаю правильным, — запальчиво выдал Невилл. — И не буду кланяться ни вам, ни остальным вашим.

— Не терпится броситься грудью на амбразуру, так? Какой поворот, — задумчиво произнес Снейп. — Что ж, я услышал достаточно, — на этих словах он схватил Невилла за шкирку и потянул в сторону своего стола.

— Убери руки, грязный ублюдок! — отчаянно завопил Невилл, пытаясь вырваться из захвата.

Снейп с трудом удерживал его, а когда они добрались-таки до стола, едва смог согнуть над ним Невилла.

— Черта с два! — выкрикнул Невилл, ухитрившись выхватить свою палочку, одновременно с этим вытащив палочку из кобуры Снейпа и отбросив ее в дальний конец кабинета…

— Да как ты смеешь! — не выдержал Снейп, чувствуя, что начинает терять преимущество. Схватив Невилла обеими ладонями за руку, в которой он держал палочку, он уронил обоих на стол, после чего извернулся и ударил Невилла коленом в живот, а потом вырвал палочку из рук мальчишки.

Невилл схватился за живот и сполз на пол, посмотрев на Снейпа со смирением в глазах, когда понял, что ему в лоб утыкается его же собственная палочка.

— Ну же, делай, что хотел, — прохрипел он.

Сузив глаза, Снейп откинул палочку в сторону и, схватив Невилла за волосы, потащил его в сторону стула. Невилл сопротивлялся всю дорогу, но это не помогло ему избежать встречи с коленями Снейпа.

— Во что ты играешь? — прорычал Невилл, продолжая пытаться достать Снейпа кулаками и ногами.

— Если ты не перестанешь драться со мной, я сделаю твое унижение еще более невыносимым, — предупредил Снейп, зафиксировав ноги Невилла между своих и вывернув одну руку ему за спину.

— Мне все равно! — в ярости выкрикнул Невилл.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Снейп, стянув с мальчишки штаны вместе с трусами.

Невилл зарычал, как раненый зверь, и принялся вырываться еще сильнее, но ничего не смог поделать со своим положением. Он был в ловушке. Не теряя зря времени, Снейп обрушил на голый зад перед собой целую серию тяжелых шлепков, отчего Невилл быстро растерял все желание сопротивляться, просто обвиснув на коленях Снейпа и смиряясь с судьбой.

Невиллу казалось, что Снейп шлепал его целую вечность. Дождавшись, когда молодой человек начнет шипеть и визжать, он заговорил:

— Должен признать, что ваши героические порывы, будучи весьма впечатляющими, также — и весьма бесполезны. Что хорошего в том, что вы погибните до главного сражения, в котором могли бы оказаться намного полезнее? Ваше время еще не пришло — об этом вы не подумали?

— _Ай_ , т-тебе-то какая разница? — выдавил Невилл, на его лбу блестели маленькие бисеринки пота.

— Возможно, я желаю встретиться с более достойным противником. Одно это — _достаточная_ причина. Возможно, я чувствую себя плохим преподавателем, когда мои студенты демонстрируют такое слабое логическое мышление, — будничным тоном произнес Снейп, не прерывая своего занятия.

Невилл лишь закатил глаза, хотя Снейп и не мог этого видеть.

— В любом случае, твои родители — эти _несчастные_ , _потерянные души_ , — конечно же, были бы против, чтобы ты так жалко спустил свою жизнь в унитаз. Особенно после всего того, что они для тебя сделали. Что бы они подумали о твоих недавних действиях? — продолжил лекцию Снейп, тяжело опуская ладонь на ягодицы Невилла в одном ритме.

— Не трогай их! — всхлипнул Невилл.

— Почему нет? Я знаю все о твоих недавних приключениях — о да, я даже знаю об Аберфорте, — все они могли привести тебя в то же состояние, в котором сейчас находится мисс Биггинс, если бы тебя поймали. Если не _хуже_. Что в этом было бы хорошего? _Как бы себя чувствовали твои родители?_ — спросил Снейп, принявшись шлепать по верхним частям бедер более жестко, заставив Невилла кричать и каждый раз конвульсивно напрягаться. — Что бы за героем ты тогда стал?.. Уже решил выкинуть белый флаг?

— _Нет_! — отчаянно выкрикнул Невилл.

— Не оскорбляйте меня, сдаваясь так просто, мистер Лонгботтом. Вам ясно?

Невилл тяжело дышал, пытаясь удержать остатки контроля над собственными эмоциями и тщетно стараясь остановить слезы, которые текли из его глаз с того самого момента, как Снейп заговорил с ним.

— Я спросил, _вам ясно_? — рыкнул Снейп, еще сильнее ударив по все еще оголенным ягодицам мальчишки. Невилл подавил всхлип и, не доверяя своему голосу, кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал Снейп, усмешка явно слышалась в его голосе. Дернув трусы и штаны Невилла вверх, он резко поднялся на ноги, тем самым роняя мальчишку на пол, и резко подошел к своему столу. Сев, одним плавным движением он взял перо с пергаментом и принялся что-то быстро строчить, склонившись едва ли не на пару дюймов над поверхностью бумаги.

Поднявшись, Невилл почти навернулся, стоя на нетвердых ногах, и с опаской посмотрел на Снейпа. Снейп закончил писать так же стремительно, как и начал. Свернув пергамент, он пренебрежительно ткнул его в сторону Невилла.

— Записка. Если вас остановят по дороге, — пояснил Снейп, зло усмехнувшись. Невилл осторожно принял свиток и слегка вздрогнул, когда Снейп резво поднялся из-за стола.

Подобрав обе палочки, Снейп немного помедлил, прищурившись, но все же передал Невиллу его.

— Надеюсь, вы не попытаетесь проклясть меня, если я верну ее вам, мистер Лонгботтом?

Невилл опустил глаза в пол и покачал головой, забирая из рук Снейпа свою палочку.

— Хорошо. Тогда возвращайтесь в свою спальню, — коротко приказал Снейп.

Невилл не спеша плелся к своей гостиной, болезненно морщась и сгорая от стыда из-за произошедшего. На полпути к башне Гриффиндора его неожиданно остановили Панси Паркинсон и группа слизеринцев.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Лонгботтом? — холодно спросила она, вытащив палочку, чем вызвала вспышку смеха у своих дружков.

И именно в этот момент свиток вылетел из рук Невилла — прямиком к Панси — и сам развернулся, дав возможность Панси громко зачитать:

«Прошу не обращать внимания на мистера Лонгботтома, находящегося вне своей башни после отбоя. Он возвращается в гостиную Гриффиндора после отбывания наказания в виде порки, выполненной директором школы лично. За постоянные нарушения правил и неуважение к персоналу.

— Директор Северус Снейп»

Невилл стремительно покраснел, услышав задорный смех вокруг.

— Бедный маленький Лонгботтом. Его отшлепал сам директор школы! — весело воскликнула Панси. — Погоди, скоро _все_ об этом узнают!

Невилл схватил свиток и пробежал оставшуюся часть пути, собираясь тут же сжечь эту гадость в камине.

К счастью, больше он никого не встретил и молча прошел через портрет Полной дамы в гостиную.

— Наконец-то ты вернулся! — выдохнула Джинни и, подбежав к Невиллу, крепко его обняла. — Мы так за тебя боялись! Что случилось? Что это у тебя в руке? — Дин с Симусом поднялись с дивана, чтобы поприветствовать Невилла после Джинни, и внимательно уставились ему в лицо.

Невилл пытался не дать вновь выхватить свиток из его рук, но потерпел неудачу. Свиток вновь развернулся перед его друзьями. Невилл униженно наблюдал, как те читают содержимое, но с удивлением увидел на их лицах явно читаемую ярость.

Джинни схватила кусок пергамента и, смяв его в комок, бросила в огонь.

— Кто-нибудь знает? — спросил Дин.

Невилл вздохнул и опустил голову:

— Панси Паркинсон и кое-кто из слизеринцев прочли его, когда я возвращался сюда.

— Тебе никогда это не забудут, друг, — сочувственно произнес Симус. Невилл только кивнул.

— Кто-нибудь заметил, каким отстраненным сегодня был Снейп? — задумчиво спросила Джинни.

Дин с Симусом посмотрели на нее непонимающе.

— Он снял с Гриффиндора всего пятьдесят баллов. И мы не получили никакого наказания. Кроме Невилла, — добавила она немного смущенно. — Что он тебе сказал, Невилл?

Невилл помолчал секунду:

— Он пытался убедить меня, что я оказываю медвежью услугу своим родителям, сражаясь сейчас. Сказал, что еще слишком рано и что я проиграю, — он пожал плечами. — Он сказал, чтобы я не оскорблял его, действуя необдуманно. Что-то о достойных противниках.

Джинни нахмурила в задумчивости лоб:

— Очень странно, — только и ответила она. Остальным лишь осталось с ней согласиться.


End file.
